


Safe And Secure

by KpopOracle



Series: Woohyun Drabbles [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Naked Cuddling, Other, Thirsty reader, Underwear, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: You'd had a bad day, and no, you didn't want to talk about it.
Relationships: Nam Woohyun/Reader
Series: Woohyun Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037388
Kudos: 1





	Safe And Secure

It had been a rough day. You don't really tell anyone about it, but you just want it to be better. 

Even if you were to talk about it, what would you say? It wasn't the sort of thing that you could put on a list and pinpoint precisely where it went wrong. All you knew is that you were stuck in your head, rehearsing the day, that cold creeping inside again as you laid in bed.

Woohyun had finished his nightly routine, yawning as he entered the room. He stripped to his briefs, his sculpted body looking incredibly enticing in the low light. Sometimes you wondered if you would be able to hold it together if you weren't so horny all the time.

"Gosh, it's drafty!" He exclaimed in shock, quickly crawling under the covers. You were disappointed. You had wanted to stare at your boyfriend for a bit longer, memorizing the shape of him.

He snuggled up to you, his head resting on your shoulder, just perfectly positioned for you to drape your arm around his shoulders. It was no secret that you liked to hold him skin to skin. You just found it so intimate.

His fingers traced the shapes of your torso in such a tender way, his rough fingertips gliding over your skin. It was soothing in a way. His fingers traveled to your collarbone, then to your cheek.

"It's okay, I'm here," he said. You hadn't realized the tears streaming down your cheeks until he sat up to wipe them away with his thumbs. He held your cheeks in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to your lips in the dark. "I'm always here for you."


End file.
